


Kiss It Better

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: When Logan's sister, y/n, goes missing, he turns to his least favorite transgenic for help finding her.~~~~~~~“Wait, what do you mean, ‘you lost your sister’?” Alec’s eyebrow went up as he looked up at Logan from his bed.“That’s not what I said, Alec. I said I haven’t heard from her since last week and she’s not at her apartment.”Alec pursed his lips and nodded. “Yeah, see, that sounds like you’re sayin’ you lost your sister. Speaking of, why didn’t I know you have a sister?”“Because I’ve seen how women react to you and I didn’t want her to fall into the trap Manticore set when they created you.”Alec sighed and sat up, stretching. “Okay, so you seem to be asking me for a favor but you didn’t even want me to meet your sister, so let’s discuss compensation, Eyes Only.”





	Kiss It Better

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘you lost your sister’?” Alec’s eyebrow went up as he looked up at Logan from his bed.

“That’s not what I said, Alec. I said I haven’t heard from her since last week and she’s not at her apartment.”

Alec pursed his lips and nodded. “Yeah, see, that sounds like you’re sayin’ you lost your sister. Speaking of, why didn’t I know you have a sister?”

“Because I’ve seen how women react to you and I didn’t want her to fall into the trap Manticore set when they created you.”

Alec sighed and sat up, stretching. “Okay, so you seem to be asking me for a favor but you didn’t even want me to _meet_ your sister, so let’s discuss compensation, Eyes Only.” A paper bag hit the bed and Alec reached forward to open it.

“Half now, half when you find her and get her home safe.”

Alec scoffed at the stack of bills and stood, patting Logan’s shoulder. “All right. You’ve just hired yourself a Transgenic soldier. Where’s she work, where’s her apartment and what’s her boyfriend’s name?” He walked toward his kitchen, dropping the bag on his counter.

“She’s a cocktail waitress at Kerry’s and she lives in Beacon Hill. No boyfriend.”

Alec turned back to Logan, nodding. “That you know of.”

“No. She would’ve told me.” Logan responded, defensively.

“Then I guess she didn’t inherit the Cale good looks.” Alec teased, taking a drink of the homebrew beer in his hand. “I’ll track her down for you. Don’t you worry. Get the rest of that cash ready, huh? I’m sure it won’t be long.”

“Better not be.” Logan said before leaving.

Alec rolled his eyes and made a face at the back of the other man’s head before taking another drink of his beer. He finished off the bottle and headed for y/n’s apartment. It was small, sparsely furnished. It reminded Alec of _his_ apartment, actually. Not the sort of place he’d expect a Cale to be living. There was a delicious smell that hung in the air, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. There wasn’t much to give the place a homey feel, except when he went into the little bedroom. There were a dozen pictures lining the walls and a large mirror. Most of them were pictures of a much younger Logan with a young woman, likely y/n. “Oh, she _was_ cute. Wonder what happened,” he said to himself. He picked up a bottle of perfume from her dresser and sniffed it, committing the scent to memory. It wasn’t the smell that was messing with his head, but it was nice and complemented the first scent well. He smelled the perfume again before moving to rifle through her drawers. He pulled up a pair of lace panties and hummed appreciatively. “Maybe she’s got somebody big bro doesn’t know about.”

He put the underwear back in her drawer and moved to her bedside table, where he found a three-pack box of condoms covered in dust. “Maybe not,” he said to himself, before he shut the drawer and kept looking around the apartment, finding nothing to point to possible whereabouts, so he left and headed to Kerry’s. It was an upscale bar, the bouncer didn’t want to let him in, but Alec managed to talk his way in, making his way to the bar. “Hey. I’m, uh…” He smiled at an attractive woman walking by before turning back to the bartender. “I’m looking for y/n Cale. Heard she works here.”

“Used to. Hasn’t shown up for any of her shifts since Friday. This point she’s fired unless she’s got a damn good excuse.”

Alec gave his head an incredulous shake. “She’s been missing since _Friday_ and you’re not worried?”

“What I got to be worried about? She wants to up and disappear, she can. Somebody’ll want her job.”

Alec licked his lips. “And if she’s in trouble or somethin’?”

“Not my problem. You gonna buy a drink?”

He smiled. “Can you tell me if she was talkin’ to anybody the last night she worked? I kinda need to track her down.”

“She had an issue with Mr. Lopez, but it was resolved.”

“Mr. Lopez being?” He led, trying to get the conversation finished.

“Claudio Lopez.”

Alec sighed. Of course Logan’s sister got mixed up with a cartel lieutenant. Must be a family trait to kick up shit. “Thanks for the info.”

Breaking into Claudio Lopez’s mansion was easy for Alec. He just had to vault himself over a wall, climb a trellis, pick a lock on a balcony french door and then he was in. Of course, armed guards were a thing. “Hands where I can see ‘em!”

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to the guard. “Afternoon.” He took a step toward the gun raised in his face, trying to look non-threatening with a grin on his face and his hands up.

The guard kept his eyes on Alec as he radioed for assistance, which came in the form of a short woman with dark brown hair, bright red lipstick and a thigh holster. “Who are you?” she asked, a thick accent on her words.

“Santa Claus?”

“Juan, llama a la policía,” she instructed the guard, who started to walk away.

“Wait, I’m just trying to find somebody.” Alec reached forward, grabbing the gun out of the guard’s hand and grabbing the gun out of the woman’s thigh holster as he elbowed her in the head, then bashed the guard with the butt of his own pistol. He looked down at the unconscious couple, tucking one pistol in the back of his waistband. “Well? Am I under arrest, or not?”

He kept the second pistol in his hand as he searched the halls. As he approached the basement, his nose caught the smell of y/n’s perfume… along with tears, sweat, and blood… and _that smell_. As he picked the lock to the basement door, he was hoping he wouldn’t find a body. Logan wasn’t going to pay him if he brought back a dead body. “I’m not gonna talk.” A weak female voice greeted him as soon as he pushed the door open. “Please, I won’t tell anybody about the drugs, just… let me go.”

Alec sighed in relief as he entered, eyes falling on y/n, huddled in a corner. It was obvious she’d been worked over, marks of torture more than recognizable to the Manticore-trained soldier. She was pretty, even under the blood and the look of weakness. “Y/n?”

Her eyes focused on the gun in his hand. “Who’re you? You’re not cartel.”

“It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?” He moved to kneel next to her, setting the gun on the ground by his boots. Being so close to her, he could tell that she was the thing he’d been smelling. It was coming from her hair, her skin, it was obviously made worse by the fact that she hadn’t had a shower since Friday. “I’m a friend of your brother’s… well, I _know_ your brother.” He was careful as he took the chain holding her in place next to the boiler in his hands and yanked to pull it free.

“Are you… one of his… network?”

“Uh…” Alec helped her up, taking inventory of her injuries. There were multiple cuts across her body, bruises that had already started to go green, and a very obvious ligature mark across her neck that was only slightly darker in color than the handprint there. Somebody must’ve realized strangling a woman with your bare hands is harder than it seems and went with a belt or something after that. “Kinda. You okay?”

“I will be once I get out of here.”

“Can you walk or do I gotta carry you, ‘cause I’m not _against_ that, just gotta-” Y/n pulled herself out of his grasp, rolling her eyes indignantly, and started to head for the door but immediately let out a strangled cry and started to fall. Alec had her up and in his arms before she knew what was happening. “They break your foot?” He reached down and pressed a finger to the top of her foot. She barely contained her scream, slapping a hand over her mouth. “Yep, they broke your foot. All right. Let’s get you to Logan so he can get you a doctor.”

Y/n tried to protest when he flipped her over his shoulder like a caveman, but when he started running through the house at full speed, she grabbed onto his clothes to hold herself more securely. When he jumped over the high stone wall she shrieked, and she gave off an ‘oof’ noise when he dropped her into the passenger seat of the car he’d stolen. “Can you just take me home, please?”

Alec looked over at her, green eyes evaluating her facial expressions and body language. “Well, no, honey, I can't. But why?”

“If Logan sees me like this, he'll think I can't take care of myself. He'll pretty much demand that I move in at the tower and I don't want that. I don't want his life.”

“Considering I just pulled you out of Claudio Lopez's basement and you've got... gonna say, two cracked ribs, a tear in the cartilage in your nose and probably half the bones in your right foot broken… I'd agree that you can't take care of yourself.”

“Well, I didn't ask you, jerk.”

“It's Alec, and I don't get paid ‘til your bro sees you alive and as well as possible so… you're SOL on avoiding the overprotective guy.”

She sighed, heavily. “Can you take me home _first,_ then? Let me take a shower, maybe, or get clean clothes on?”

Alec licked his lips, then nodded, driving toward her apartment. “Yeah. Might wanna try to cover the bruises on your neck. He's gonna freak the fuck out when he sees _those_.” She reached her hand up to rub the side of her neck, eyes going blank as she remembered how those marks got on her. He licked his lips again. “So, uh, how’d you end up there?”

Y/n cleared her throat and blinked, life returning to her eyes. “Lopez drinks at Kerry's, I work there. I overheard him say something about a shipment of drugs… brought in by mules… a busful of little kids. I was gonna tell Logan so that EO could do a breakdown about it and… I guess Lopez saw me, knew I heard, but he didn't catch up to me until after I was out of work for a while. He was gonna kill me but he had to make sure I hadn't told anyone first.”

“Just like your brother, ain't'cha?” He walked around the car and picked her up, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding her to his chest as he walked into the building.

“Can you imagine Logan in a place like this?” Y/n snorted.

“Begs the question why _you’re_ in a place like this, working in a place like Kerry’s ‘steada drinkin’ there. I’m sure you got a trust fund, too.”

“Yeah, money makes people comfy, but comfort breeds complacency, and if I took comfort from money earned destroying other people’s comfort, then I’m not just complacent, I’m complicit.” Alec smiled softly. Another goody two-shoes Cale, but at least this one wasn’t a hypocrite, throwing Daddy’s blood money at all of her problems.

“So, how long ago did you decide to give money a middle finger and move to the bad side of Beacon Hill?”

She snorted again. “You say that like there’s a _good_ side of Beacon Hill, anymore.” She chuckled, using her arm around his neck to adjust herself in his arms. “Two days after I turned eighteen, I left. Logan understood leaving, but he wanted me in the condo with the doorman and the security, but I didn’t leave Cale Manor for Cale Condo.”

“Oh, he’s gonna be relentless after what just happened to you.”

She looked down, watching the dirty carpet as Alec carried her up the stairs. “Yeah, well, I survived.”

“‘Cause he sent me to save you.” He leaned down and caught her eyes. “And he used money to convince me to go.”

“Yeah, well.” She swallowed and Alec could see her eyes dilate, feel her skin warm and smell a distinct arousal pour out of her, making her smell even better. Logan was gonna be pissed, but if y/n wanted to run headfirst into the trap Manticore made of him, Alec was gonna let that happen. She looked away, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes of lust. “How much money you making off of this rescue mission?”

“A lot more than I make at my day job,” he answered, twisting her doorknob and stepping into her apartment.

“Which is?”

“Jam Pony bike messenger.”

“Oh, you work with Max?” She pulled back as far as she could while still hanging from him. “Wait, are you _like_ Max?”

He smirked as she twisted and tried to see the back of his neck, dropping her to sit on the counter in her kitchen and stepping back and away from her, slapping at her reaching hands. “Like Max, how?”

“You _know_ … with bars on the back of your neck,” she finished, quietly.

“Oh, like these?” He turned and flipped the collar of his jacket down, loving the gasp that escaped her when she saw his barcode.

“Badass,” she whispered.

He turned, still smirking. “No, _Alec_. But you can call me whatever you want, babe.”

Y/n scoffed, but she smirked, too. “Turning on the charm for the tortured heiress, huh? How often does that work out for ya?”

“I’ll let’cha know.” He moved to grab a dish rag and wet it. “Gonna check your wounds, okay?” She nodded and he started to run the cloth over her skin, paying close attention to the coloring of the cuts and bruises. Blood was pumping to the surrounding tissue of all of them, they were healing. Though, they were healing at the glacial pace of human restoration.

The whimpering noises she gave off as he cleaned her up shouldn’t have turned him on, they weren’t sounds of pleasure, but they did. The sounds she made, the flush of her skin, her eyes which were just as gorgeous as Logan Cale’s signature blues, and the fuckin’ smell of her, all of it worked together to make him hard as hell by the time he moved to rinse the rag in the sink. “Why didn’t Logan tell me he was friends with another Manticore soldier?”

“Well, we’re not really _friends_ , y/n. And, uh, he didn’t tell you about me for the same reason he didn’t tell _me_ about _you_. He’s trying to preserve your virtue.”

She sighed, heavily, and shook her head. “He’s the reason I was a virgin until I was out of the house.”

Alec smiled as he stepped in front of her again, slotting himself between her legs and running the rag along her cheek. “If it makes you feel any better, I was a virgin ‘til a couple months before Manticore fell.”

She smiled. “Yeah, actually. That does make me feel better.”

“And as far as I’m aware, it’s a big brother’s job to be a bit of a cockblock.”

“Yeah, I guess,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as he swept the rag down her cheek and around her neck. It was unavoidable to notice that her breathing was heavy.

“You’re gonna wanna get changed,” Alec whispered, running the rag down to her chest, across the swell of her breasts and into the valley between them. She nodded, her eyes opening and catching his. “You need help with it? I mean, if you wanna hop into the bedroom and struggle into a new outfit, that’d be fine by me, but…”

“You wanna get me undressed, Alec? I think my cockblocker big brother might take issue with that.” She smirked and he returned it.

“First off, I never said anything about my cock, but it’s nice to know what _you’re_ thinking of.” He set the rag on the counter next to her and crowded closer to her. “And second… Logan never has to know.”

She leaned forward, whining at the pain, but pushing through it press her lips to his. He stepped even closer, burying his hands in her hair and pressing his full lips to hers. He was careful of her busted nose, slotting his mouth against hers at a bit of angle and licking at her bottom lip until she moaned and opened up for him. His tongue licked at hers, the taste of her intoxicating his senses. When he pulled back, it was just enough to drop his jacket to the floor and pull his shirt over his head. Y/n moved to do the same, moaning in pain with her cracked ribs. “I got it, baby.” He grabbed the tattered edges of her shirt and pulled it off over her head, before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. “Fuck.”

“How do we do this without… without hurting me worse?” Her voice was eager, with just a tinge of apprehension.

“Carefully,” he answered, picking her up in exactly that manner and heading for the bedroom. He set her on the bed and pushed her backward to lie on her back as he peeled her jeans and underwear down her legs as fast as he could without jostling her broken foot. He ran his thumb down her slit and groaned at the whimper she let out. “What we’re gonna do, y/n, is get you all wet and ready to go and then you’re gonna roll over on your side, I’m gonna get behind you and we’re gonna take it nice and slow.”

She nodded and he started to rub his fingertips in circles around her bundle of nerves, making her cry out. “You know, I’ve never smelled a woman so fuckin’ enticing as you. I mean, I was set up with women at Manticore who were created to be genetically congruent with me and fuck if they didn’t smell anything like you.”

“That’s weird,” she whispered, her breaths heavy.

“What, the scent thing? You know I’m part animal, don’t’cha, y/n?” He grinned up at her from between her legs, before leaning in and licking a wide stripe along her pussy lips. He moaned at the taste. She was a fucking assault to his senses. No one should taste that good.

“ _Fuck_! Ow!” She moaned, rolling her eyes at herself. “Don’t curl your toes, y/n.”

Alec chuckled and started to lick at her, hand on her pelvis to hold her down and prevent her arching and hurting her ribs. When she started to squirm, he pressed down harder and slid the middle finger of his left hand into her pussy. She was wet as hell, her inner muscles clenching greedily at his finger and when he added another, she cried out his name and he'd never been so happy that Max gave him a better name than X5-494. Somehow, he didn't think that would sound so sweet on y/n's lips.

He pulled back, licking his lips and then his fingers. “Grab me one of those condoms outta your drawer and roll over on your right side.”

“How do you know there’s condoms in my drawer?”

“Same way I know that you’ve got pretty red lace panties in your dresser; I was looking for clues.” She chuckled and rolled on her side, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the box of condoms, handing one to Alec, who was already pulling his jeans and boxers down. He gave a cocky smirk when he saw her eyes go wide. He wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a few slow strokes before ripping open the foil packet and rolling it down his length. He climbed on the bed and lied down behind her, kissing the back of her neck as he grabbed her left leg and hitched it backwards over his thigh. “Ready?”

“Please, Alec.”

He slid the tip of his cock into her and she tried to grind backward on him, but he grabbed her hip and held her in place. “Don’t move. I’ll do it all. You just stay still and I’ll make you feel amazing, okay?” She nodded and he slowly pushed his hips forward, pressing his length into her and groaning at the feeling. “Fuck. You are… _really_ tight.”

“You’re really big,” she whimpered in response.

“Well… Manticore manufactured perfection.” He kissed along her delicious-smelling skin as he started to rut into her, holding her body still as he started to piston his hips into her. She devolved into babbling his name and ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and he could tell that she wanted to move, that she was fighting to stay still and prevent the pain that would course through her if she did move when all she, and Alec, wanted was to cum. “Fuck, y/n, so good. You wanna cum, babe?”

“Yes. Alec, please,” she panted out.

He reached around, swiping his fingertips back and forth across her clit until she let out a strangled moan and her body seized up, every muscle going rigid with her orgasm, pleasure and pain rolling over her. Alec fucked into her a few more times and spilled into the condom with deep moan. “Damn, that was…” She nodded and he kissed her shoulder as he pulled his softening cock out of her.

“Wanna help me take a shower? Standing on one foot in a slippery shower doesn’t seem safe, ya know?”

He rolled her onto her back and smiled down at her. “But if you shower, you’re gonna smell like shower gel and shampoo. I don’t like it.”

“If I _don’t_ take a shower, I’m gonna smell like sex and blood and Claudio Lopez’s basement. Logan might not have your weird transgenic senses, but he can definitely smell B.O., Alec.”

“My senses aren’t weird, they’re _better_. Fine. Let’s get you clean… but you gotta promise to let me get you dirty again after we talk to your brother.” He bit his bottom lip as he ran his eyes down her body.

She smiled up at him. “Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m _fine_ , Lo-lo. I swear.”

“‘ _Lo-lo_?!” Alec laughed loudly and Logan rolled his eyes. “Oh, that is perfect. I’m taking that!”

“Alec, shut up.” Logan demanded.

“Sure. Soon as you hand over the rest of my money.”

Logan sighed, grabbed a stack of bills from his desk and handed it to the other man. “Now, go away.”

Alec looked past Logan to the younger Cale sibling sitting on the sofa who shook her head. “Logan, I want him here. He saved me.”

“You wouldn’t have _needed_ saving if you lived-”

“I’m not going to stay here! I hate your place. I hate that you think I can’t work and live like-”

“It’s not like you can go back to working at Kerry’s, y/n! Claudio Lopez knows who you are, knows where you work, knows how to-”

“I can get another job! That’s what regular people do!”

“I’m sure I could talk Normal into hiring her at Jam Pony after her foot heels. You got a bike, baby Cale?”

“No, but I could get one.” She turned to him. “You really think you could get me a job?”

He gave a smug nod. “Oh, yeah. Normal _loves_ me.”

Logan gave a loud scoff. “You wanna be a damn bike messenger?”

Y/n and Alec both turned to him, both wearing looks that told Logan his tone had offended. “Your sister’s too good for Jam Pony? You know, where your girlfriend works?” Alec reminded.

Logan sighed. “I still think you should move in here.” Y/n rolled her eyes. “No, come on! It’s safe. It’s a lot safer than where you’re living now.”

“I’ll be fine,” she insisted.

“No, you won’t! You have to let me protect you. I’m your big brother, it’s my job.”

Y/n sighed, catching Alec’s eyes and smiling. “Fine. I’ll move in here.”

“Thank y-”

“But you’ll have to deal with me and Alec being very loud in the next bedroom.”

Logan blanched. “What?”

Alec smirked. “What can I say, Lo-lo?” He walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm of the sofa, wrapping his arm around y/n’s shoulder. “She fell for the trap Manticore set when they made me.”

“Really?! You’ve known each other for less than a damn day!”

“What? It’s not like we’re in love or anything. Just, you know, pure animal attraction.” Y/n barely kept back a giggle at the ‘animal’ comment, stifling it by biting her bottom lip.

Logan sighed, and let his eyes move from his little sister to Jackass Smart Alec, then shrugged. “Fine. Have sex with Alec. As long as you’re safe, here, I don’t care what you do.”

“What?” Y/n and Alec both exclaimed.

“Yeah. Move in here and you can fuck Alec and work at Jam Pony and refuse to use the money that’s been set aside for you. As long as you are safe... I won’t say a word about the rest of your life choices.”

Alec and y/n shared a wide-eyed look. “Well… oh… kay, I guess,” she finally responded.

“Now, I’m gonna call a doctor,” Logan grumbled, leaving Alec and y/n alone in the living room.

“Well, that kinda backfired,” y/n said.

“Yeah, but now we don't have to worry about Logan catching us together _and_ you get the swanky digs.”

“I didn't _want_ the swanky digs, remember?”

Alec chuckled and dropped to sit next to her on the sofa. “Tell him I said this and I'll deny it, but Logan's right. I know you think you should live like a regular jackass so you won't get complacent, but you _aren't_ a regular jackass. You're a Cale and that means you're a bleeding heart, prone to getting your ass in trouble for the little guy, and it'd be better if you had a place to come home to that's got more than just a deadbolt, ‘cause deadbolts won’t stop guys like me and Claudio Lopez.”

“You’re not a guy like Claudio Lopez.”

Alec smiled ever so slightly. “You’re wrong about that… _and_ right. Point is… your brother kept you from getting laid for years and now he gets to hear you scream for me.”

“I’m going to get soundproofing in your room,” Logan shouted from other room.


End file.
